<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why is time so hard? by LittleWolfofSnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014211">Why is time so hard?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfofSnow/pseuds/LittleWolfofSnow'>LittleWolfofSnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30014211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfofSnow/pseuds/LittleWolfofSnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Wolf of Snow wasn't always her name. She couldn't remember what her original name was, but that was fine by her. Wolf was quite happy with what her life has become, but as all things do, her happy peaceful life must come to an end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>none yet</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why is time so hard?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Little Wolf of Snow wasn't always her name. She couldn't remember what her original name was, but that was fine by her. You see, Little Wolf, or just Wolf to her friends, was an odd one. She had large grey wings that had a silver iridescence to the feathers, and tips to the flight feathers were silver in color. She also had a set of grey wolf ears perched on her head with a matching tail to go with them. Her favorite color was silver, to many peoples surprise. She always wore a dark grey, almost black, hoodie with the shoulders removed and hand hemed. Along with the hoodie she wore a black mask that covered her face from her nose down. Her belt had two pouches on it. The belt held up her ripped light blue jeans, that tucked neatly into her boots. Under said jeans are a pair of loose fishnet stockings. She also always had her hair covering her left eye. Nobody but he knows why but that might change soon. Her right eye was a shocking yellow amber. The color was often compared to that of the color of a predators eyes. There has been a lot of speculation of what her other eye looked like. Her hair was a light brownish blond, with the tips carding into a darker brown color. Over her human ears she wore a pair of silver and greet headphones. Under her headphones she had a pair of silver cross earrings in her ears. Once she douses reveal what has happened to her however most people will be shocked and some even horrified, after all, who wants to know how as a young child of four she was sold.to an illegal laboratory experimenting on children? Who would.like to know that as a young child her left eye, which was purple,.got gouged out, and eventually when it grew back, a hot iron was taken to her face, leaving a large purple scar that covered from just above the mask to her forehead. It was a purplish color, due partly to the experiments. She also had the innate power of time travel. But she hardly ever uses it, and has only made one large jump, which was when all her friends, when she had more than two, were murdered in front of her. So she decided to stay with her two friends, and became happy with it. The two friends would never know about her time travel, since now she only uses it to go back in time a few miners to prevent any small accidents, like making sure her friends didn't walk into an oncoming car, train, or once off a cliff. Wolf was quite happy with what her life has become, but as all things do, her happy peaceful life must come to an end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>She looks like this → </p>
<p>🔗 https://drive.google.com/file/d/191U57KJJIRW73o_Nyj8mfxaU39dOyd3s/view?usp=drivesdk</p>
<p>If the picture itself didn't show up, click on the link I guess? If even that didn't work leave a comment in I'll try to fix it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>